


【授权翻译】风雨同舟

by S_moran206



Series: 翻译 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_moran206/pseuds/S_moran206
Summary: 莱特伍德丑闻占据新闻报纸的头版头条已经是家常便饭了，但是上面居然有亚力克莱特伍德喝醉并拖拽一名年轻女士的照片，这绝对是个大新闻。
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 翻译 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499147
Kudos: 10





	【授权翻译】风雨同舟

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dancing in the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793845) by [jadegreendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon). 
  * A translation of [Dancing in the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793845) by [jadegreendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon). 



> 各位！
> 
> 这是我Malec A到Z系列的第一本作品，这本的字母是A，关键词是被控告（Accused）。
> 
> 这篇文和我平常写的小甜饼不太一样，某天开车去上班的路上我突然就有了这个想法，并决定要写下来。这个主题可能有些沉重并让人难过，但是熟悉我的作品的人都知道，我喜欢完美结局，更不用说Malec是我最爱的cp之一，所以结局一定是完美的！
> 
> 这篇同人作品的主题很沉重，涉及到性sao◆◆扰和家庭暴力。我不喜欢在没有真正性sao◆◆扰发生的文章里打上这个标签，这篇文章主要讲的是我们的主人公被诬告的事情。我会在后面几章会写涉及到的法律纠纷，但我会尽量提前标注一下以免有些人会踩雷。这篇文不会具体描写任何形式的侵犯。
> 
> 如果我所发表的文章让你感觉到不悦或者不舒服，请一定要告诉我，这不是我写这篇文的目的，同时作为一个作者，我也不希望这样事情的发生。
> 
> 上面提到了，这篇文可能会有一些法律纠纷，我阅读了很多关于美国律法和打官司的流程。（我是个澳大利亚人，我们两国的法律不太一样。）我查阅了所有能找到的纽约的律法，但是美国各个洲之间不同的法律依旧让我捋不清头绪，希望我没写出什么错误来。
> 
> 这是一部多章小说，我还不太确定这篇会有多长。本来打算六章结束的，可是随着大纲越列越多，所以有可能在第十章结尾。
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> 这篇其实算是我入门级的一篇文了，我刚刚入AO3的时候正好是这篇文更新最后一章，当时只知道下载PDF用WPS看，好容易看完之后不得不说是真的极其美丽的一篇文。同时这篇文也是我第一个下定决心要翻译的文章，但是由于一些专业术语，篇幅过长，所以就拖了大概有半年多的时间吧。
> 
> 这次决定翻译是因为觉得，要了授权之后啥也不干确实不太好，然后开始动笔，没想到这篇文章的第一章就比我之前翻译过的任何一个短篇都要长hhh，也要难一些，有很多法律方面的东西，我是真的不太懂，在我自己的能力范围里，我尽力了hhh，如果有专业词汇方面的问题，请一定要告诉我，我会改的。
> 
> 这篇是一篇特别慢热的文，前期真的是淡淡的暧昧，但是我觉得作者这个度拿捏的很好，人物心理的变化也特别棒，希望自己能够翻译出作者所表达的意思吧。
> 
> PS：这篇文的标题是我的朋友帮我想的，我觉得特别特别合适，在此感谢她~爱你（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～

亚力克早就知道来喧闹俱乐部（Pandemonium）不是什么好主意，但是今天他们刚刚结束为期三个月的辛苦工作，他实在没什么好理由来拒绝他弟弟妹妹的邀请。

新专辑的录制终于结束，在亚力克心中，这是他们所出的目前为止最好的一张专辑。这张专辑是他们离开摩根斯坦公司转签玉狼后的第一张专辑，也是他们第一次全权负责一张专辑。玛雅·罗伯茨作为玉狼的老板，十分欣赏亚力克的唱作水平，一张纯“莱特伍德”的原创专辑正是她的主意，同时，亚力克终于能够和他的好友兼音乐制作人西蒙·刘易斯一起合作了，不得不说，这两个人在音乐方面简直是天作之合。

新专辑杀青之后，亚力克没有理由不去庆祝一下。他们一群人才刚到俱乐部，杰斯就拉着克莱莉躲在一个无人的角落里亲亲我我，伊兹则拉着西蒙和玛雅奔向了舞池，所以就像往常一样，VIP的坐席上只留下亚力克一个人坐在那儿。

亚力克走到吧台，找了个没人的角落坐下。他实在没什么心情去应付别人，同时，他也不想被认出来。亚力克挥手朝调酒师点了一杯可乐，而后掏出手机查看起私人邮箱，又听了一遍他新写的几段旋律。

一个多小时过去了，俱乐部的人越来越多，不喜欢吵闹的亚力克决定回家。他回头寻找伙伴们的踪影却没有结果。一会儿给他们发条短信说一声好了。这么想着，亚力克刚准备起身，就看见了一个看起来十分伤心的女孩坐在了他的旁边，她的肩膀一抖一抖的，好像在哭。

“你还好吗？”亚力克下意识的安慰这个女孩儿，可她好像被吓到了。

“对不起，”女孩儿转过身，轻声说，“我不是有意打扰你的，我没事儿，谢谢。”

“你看起来不像是没事儿，发生了什么？”亚力克知道她在撒谎，于是不死心的追问。

她的眼泪又流了下来，“我的男朋友和我说他今天加班，可刚才我却看见他和另一个女人在一起！”

“我很抱歉。”

“没什么，”女孩儿摇摇头，“我曾妄想着那个出轨的混蛋能回心转意，现在……一切都结束了。”

“这就对了，”亚力克笑着看她，“你会遇见更好的人的。”

她点点头，“确实，也许是我太害怕孤身一人，所以才会对他抱有幻想，不过一切都结束了。”

亚力克招手叫来调酒师，给女孩儿点了一杯水又给自己点了一杯可乐。他们的交谈让亚力克觉得十分放松。半杯可乐下肚，他突然觉得有什么不对劲的地方，全身轻飘飘的，世界仿佛在旋转。要不是他知道自己喝的是可乐，他可能会认为自己喝醉了。

亚力克叫来调酒师，询问杯里有没有酒，调酒师却摇摇头，声明只是可乐。

“你还好吗？”女孩儿看着亚力克，疑问道。

“有点儿不太对劲。”亚力克的声音不是很确定，“一切都变得晕乎乎的。”

女孩儿阴险地笑了一下。“这就对了——别反抗，享受旅程。”

亚力克企图起身，却被一双强有力的手按在了座位上。他拿出手机，却被人一把抢走，他还想说点儿什么，可是舌头却不听使唤，吐出的只言片语没有任何意义。

“走。”身后响起一个男人的声音，女孩儿也停止了嬉笑。“放轻松，宝贝儿。”她说完之后，亚力克就感觉到自己被拖走了。

在他晕过去之前听到的最后的声音就是他们不停的笑声。

亚力克再一次睁开眼时，俱乐部的保安正把他推到墙边。他在俱乐部外面，周围聚集了很多人，大吵大闹的。

亚力克甩了甩头，想让自己清醒一点儿，却没有用处。

“我说别动。”保镖冲着亚力克喊。

“发生了什么？”亚力克疑惑道，“我什么都不知道。”他说的都是实话。

有人走过来，拿起手电筒射向亚力克的眼睛，他下意识地抬手，遮挡强光。

“他看起来像嗨了。”那个人说。“狗日的流行歌手。”另一个声音。“你叫什么？”第一个声音的主人问。

“什么？”亚力克不明白他在说什么。

“我说你的名字？”

“亚力克，亚力克·莱特伍德。”

“我说嘛，就是他。”

“警官，接下来由我接手。”一个熟悉的声音传来，亚力克抬头，努力地想辨认出那个人的脸。“卢克？”亚力克松了口气，他认出来了。这是他们家的朋友，卢克·加罗威。

“没事儿了孩子，我已经给你父母打去电话了。”

那之后的所有事儿又变得模糊起来，他被拉到救护车里进行调查取证，工作人员抽了他四管血，擦取他的手，检查他指甲内的残留，并拿走了他的衣服。随后他坐在了一辆警车的车头上，穿着一件特别薄的连体衣，在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。“有人能告诉我到底发生了什么吗？”亚力克再也忍耐不住，喊了出来，

卢克走过来，笑得有些牵强。“你还记得发生了什么吗？”

“一切都很模糊，我只记得当时正在和一个女孩儿讨论她的情感问题，突然之间天旋地转，其他的我就什么也不记得了。”亚力克解释道。

“好了，亚力克，别说了。”一个声音打断了他，亚力克抬头，发现那是他的母亲。她的表情里全都是担忧。

“卢克，在律师到来之前，亚力克是不会做出任何陈述的。”玛丽丝说。

“律师？”亚力克反问，“谁告诉下我到底发生了什么？”

“亚力克，和你谈话的那位女士，要以强-奸未遂的罪名起诉你。”

“什么？这不可能是真的！”

“抱歉，亚力克。”卢克的声音充满歉意。

“现在我能带他回家了吗？”玛丽丝问。

“可以，没问题。但是你知道，你们不能离开这座城市，还有，明天早上亚力克和他的律师要来分局一趟。”

“中午之前我们会到的，”玛丽丝说，“我们要去一趟费尔联合事务所。”

“知道了，如果有事儿要耽误的话记得给我打个电话。”卢克说着，递给了玛丽丝两管亚力克的血样。“你最好现在自己拿着这两管血样去化验一下，看看里面是否有什么药物，从处方药到非法药品，尤其是迷-奸药什么的。”

玛丽丝接过血样，“谢谢你，卢克。”而后玛丽丝朝着亚力克伸出手，“亚力克，走了。”

亚力克在回父母家中的路上一句话都没说。他不知道应该说些什么，也不知道自己该想些什么。他原本的平静生活，突然之间就变成了狂风暴雨。

“我没干那事儿。”亚力克跟着他的母亲走向房子，快要进门的时候，他轻声说。

她将亚力克抱在怀里，“我知道，别担心。”

他们刚走进房门，亚力克就能听见他父亲好像在冲着电话那头吼着什么。亚力克心想，太棒了，我可正需要一个暴跳如雷的父亲呢。

“去躺会儿吧。”玛丽丝提议，亚力克只点了点头，随后就走向了他的房间。

亚力克坐在他以前的chuang上，环顾四周。他上次睡在这里已经是许久之前的事情了，再说了，这间房间里也没留下什么令人愉快的回忆。他站起身，走向洗手间，脱下衣服，走进淋浴室，打开淋浴头。水温有些烫人，但他觉得自己浑身上下都很脏，于是他用力地搓着身体，直到皮肤泛红，甚至有些刺痛才停下来。从浴室出来，他穿着一件自己以前的运动衫，躺在chuang上闭上眼睛，希望自己能够睡着。亚力克很想好好休息，但他的脑袋里却像是在进行着什么比赛。他一想到媒体对这事儿会进行什么样的报道就觉得很头疼。他现在甚至没有力气去真正地看一看媒体都说了些什么。

他坐起来，伸手去拿他的手机，忽略掉了媒体软件发来的各种通知，他直接打开了短信界面。杰斯和伊兹给他发来了无数条信息，他把读了他们的信息，觉得一切都乱作一团，于是他建立了一个群组，同时给他们两个人一个回复。

“我没事儿，现在在妈妈家里呢。完全不知道发生了什么，但是老妈说不用担心，你们两个也是，不用担心了。”亚力克点击了发送，希望这能让他的弟弟妹妹冷静下来。

他马上就收到了伊兹的回复。

“哥，一切都会没事儿的，我爱你。”

亚力克笑了笑，无论发生了什么，伊兹总是这么支持他，他甚至不知道如果没有妹妹的话他要怎么办，就像他完全不知道，如果小时候没有妹妹的爱和支持，他要怎么熬过那段时间。

亚力克向后靠在自己的枕头上，闭上了眼睛。零星的记忆侵扰着他的大脑，一切都感觉是这么的混乱。他到底怎么了？亚力克只得将自己的注意力转移到他的音乐上，在头脑中过了一遍又一遍歌词。这似乎能让他的大脑平静下来，最终，他迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

迷迷糊糊中，亚力克听见有人在叫他，他睁开眼睛，发现他的母亲正站在他的chuang边。昨晚的记忆一下子就涌了大脑里，他哼唧了一声而后坐起身。他看向他的母亲，却被她今天的装扮惊讶到了。他第一眼甚至没认出来这是她的母亲。她没有化妆，简单绑了一个马尾辫，穿了一条牛仔裤和一件运动衫，十分不像玛丽丝的装扮。

“我们一会儿要去费尔联合事务所，你得起chuang了。”她对亚力克说，并递给他几件干净的衣服。“伊兹从你家里拿过来的。”

亚力克现在不太敢说话，于是点点头表示自己明白了。他接过衣服，走向了浴室。15分钟之后，他下楼，准备好要出发。他看了一眼周围，没发现他的父亲。

“嘿，”伊兹走过来抱住他，“你还好吗？”

“当时觉得周围的一切都不切实际，”亚力克说，“我实在不知道昨天晚上到底发生了什么。”

“这是我们的错。”杰斯一边说着一边走到了他们身旁，“我们不应该留下你一个人的。”

“我可是个成年人了，杰斯。”亚力克的语气似乎被冒犯到了，“这不是你的错。”

“你们一会儿会有时间讨论出来到底应该怪罪谁的，”玛丽丝打断道，“我们该走了。”

“我想和你们一起去。”伊兹提议。

“还是不了吧，我不想太引人注目。要知道媒体已经有的说了。”

“到底有多糟糕？”亚力克询问。

杰斯和伊兹甚至不敢与他的眼睛对视。

“算了吧，我觉得我不想知道这个答案。”他有些难受。

伊兹安慰他，“任何了解你的人都知道你绝不会做这种事儿的。”

“我们可以等会儿再考虑怎么把这事儿的影响降到最小，霍奇下午就会过来。”玛丽丝说。

霍奇·斯塔克韦瑟是莱特伍德的经纪人，同时也是他们家的老朋友了，他最近正在度假顺便拜访一下家人，亚力克实在是不想成为那个打扰了他假期的人。

坐在他妈妈开的车里让他感觉有一些奇怪。她很少亲自开车，更奇怪的是看见她这个样子--不施粉黛，表情里充满关心与担忧。

"亚力克，"玛丽丝一边停车一边叫着他的名字。"我知道这不是你做的，你永远都不会做这样的事儿的。"

"谢谢，妈妈。"亚力克回答，也许他和父母的关系不是很好，但是当他知道他的母亲是站在他这一边之后，他还是很开心的。

亚力克环视了一圈这间律师事务所，这不像是和他母亲有关系的事务所的样子，但是亚力克相信他母亲的抉择，如果她说能够给亚力克辩护的律师在这儿工作，那他相信她。

玛丽丝向前台告知了姓名，不一会儿他们就被领进了一间宽敞的办公室。

"费尔先生，真的很感谢您能在这么快抽出时间来见我们。"玛丽丝走向前，伸出手与桌后面的人握手。

"没什么的，莱特伍德女士，"那个男人表情严肃，"我们知道，毕竟时间紧迫。"

费尔先生让他们坐下，玛丽丝坐在了桌子旁边，而亚力克则选择了更靠近门的座位，他对于这样的事情感觉到十分不舒服。

"马格努斯正在来的路上，我还没向他解释现在具体是什么情况，不过就像之前说过的，是否接受您的委托全权由他来决定。"

"我明白。"玛丽丝冷静地回答道。

马格努斯拿过他的衣服走出了他的办公室，拉格纳打电话过来让他去一趟拉格纳的办公室。说是有个高级别的顾客来了，而他们则点名希望马格努斯能够接下这件案子。这不是第一次有人选择马格努斯作为他们的律师，但是他很好奇为什么拉格纳不肯在电话里告诉他这位顾客到底是谁。

马格努斯走进办公室，就听见拉格纳在说:"马格努斯，感谢到来。"

马格努斯看向坐在拉格纳办公桌旁边的人，想仔细看看委托人是谁，看清是谁之后他着实被吓了一跳。坐在客座上的正是没有精心打扮过的玛丽丝·莱特伍德，她只穿了一件纯色的上衣和普通的牛仔裤，头发也是乱糟糟的马尾辫，眼圈还泛着红。

尽管她现在是这么的不顾仪表，马格努斯看见她的第一反应还是转身离去。

在马格努斯刚刚参加工作时，他是在莱特伍德与莱特伍德工作室工作的。刚开始的时候一切都挺好，直到罗伯特和玛丽丝注意到了马格努斯，接踵而来的就是玛丽丝的各种"特殊照顾"，这使得他的生活变得无比艰难。当然，他知道因为什么，因为这个女人不仅种族歧视还对别人持有偏见。她不仅看不惯马格努斯的混血血统，还看不惯他张扬且华丽的天性，甚至还有他的时尚品味和性取向都让玛丽丝极度厌恶。当然了，玛丽丝不能仅仅因为这个理由就把他开除，所以，她就让马格努斯的工作极其难过，直到他不得不自己辞职。感谢老天他后来加入了费尔联合事务所，而且未曾回头，现在他已经是纽约里最好的律师了，他为每一个对手是莱特伍德和莱特伍德的客户进行辩护，并赢下了每一起案子!

"马格努斯，我知道你的心里在想什么，但是请你把她的话听完。"拉格纳说完指了指一旁的空椅子。

马格努斯故意将椅子挪走，远离玛丽丝的方向，而后才坐下。直到这时他才看见这间房子里还有其他人。一个青年人坐在他们后面，低头，禁闭着双眼。

"马格努斯......"玛丽丝开口，却被马格努斯打断，语气不快，"你该叫我贝恩先生。"

"贝恩先生，我知道，你完全可以转身就走，而我也理解，我之前对你做的种种事情是不能被原谅的，你不应该得到我那样的对待，我也知道，无论我做什么或是说什么都无法弥补你。但我今天前来找你，不是以律师的身份，而是作为一名母亲，来恳求你的帮助。我的儿子被指控做了他永远不会做的事情，我的亚力克绝不会做出这样的事情，而他需要全纽约最好的律师来为他辩护，只有如此他才能得到最公平公正的判决，而我们都知道那个人是你。"

马格努斯坐在这里听完了玛丽丝说话，纯属是出于拉格纳的面子，而真正打动他的不是玛丽丝的话语，而是她的神情，他从没想过会在玛丽丝的脸上看见这样的表情--深埋其中的恐惧，无法让人思考的担忧。

马格努斯转身去看坐在他们后面的青年，青年也抬头，他们四目相对。这个青年绝对是莱特伍德一家的人，同时他也是马格努斯所见过的最英俊的人。这一定就是亚力克·莱特伍德了，那个著名的流行歌手，也是玛丽丝的长子。

"那具体来说，他被指控什么罪行了?"马格努斯问。

"他还没有被正式起诉，但是他们即将以攻击他人和性侵未遂的罪名来起诉他。"玛丽丝的声音里充满了痛苦。

马格努斯惊讶地看向玛丽丝，又转头去看亚力克。亚力克将头埋在双手里，脸上似乎还有未干的泪痕。马格努斯知道那个组合，莱特伍德，每个人都知道他们，他们的专辑销量极佳，即使马格努斯从未从头到尾的听过他们的一首歌，但他也总能听到他们的消息。不过大多数都是杰斯和伊莎贝尔的花边新闻，毕竟他们热爱聚会。可亚力克似乎一直都是组合里最不愿参与这些事情的人。

亚力克抬头看马格努斯，马格努斯只觉得呼吸一滞，他眼前的男人似乎有着世上最令人沉迷的棕褐色眼仁，但是其中充斥着的浓浓悲伤几乎快要撕碎马格努斯的心脏了。这么美丽的人不应有如此悲伤的表情。

"我想要在决定是否接受这个案子之前与亚力克交流一下。"马格努斯的话出乎所有人的意料，包括他自己。即使他快要恨透了玛丽丝，但是对于她的儿子，马格努斯有种说不出来的感觉，他的心里也为他升起了满满的保护欲。

“没问题。”玛丽丝回答。

“单独谈话。”马格努斯又说。

玛丽丝正打算反对时，拉格纳站出来拉住了她。

“这就把这个房间留给你们两个人。”拉格纳说。

玛丽丝看了看她的儿子，亚力克抬头冲她点了点头，“亚力克，我就在外面等你。”

马格努斯盯着门口，直到房门关闭，他才站起身，拿过他的椅子，搬到亚力克身旁。

“我叫马格努斯·贝恩。”马格努斯介绍自己，同时伸出手。

亚力克紧紧握住他的手，“亚力克·莱特伍德。”

“亚力克，你能告诉我具体发生了什么吗？”

“在完成我们最新的一张专辑之后，我和我的弟弟妹妹一起去了喧闹俱乐部，我当时坐在吧台前，这时有个女孩儿坐在了我的身旁。她看起来十分难过。我们聊了一会儿，之后我就觉得有些事情不对劲，我的头很沉，那之后的记忆一片空白，紧接着我就只能记起我在俱乐部之后的胡同里，安保人员大喊大叫着，然后警察就出现了。”

“她有说她为什么伤心吗？”

“她的男朋友劈腿了。”

“你当时在喝什么？”

“可乐。”亚力克诚实地回答。

马格努斯挑起眉毛，仔细地观摩着亚力克的脸。

“我不喝酒。”

马格努斯又多注视了亚力克一会儿，亚力克没在撒谎，他相信这点。

“那你有服用其他的东西吗？”

亚力克疑惑地看向他，“你指的是什么？”

马格努斯感觉他的心脏停跳了一拍，这个男人真的能如此单纯吗？

“还有人看见你们两个的对话了吗？”马格努斯询问。

“我觉得调酒师可能看见了，”亚力克回答，“我给我们两个点了喝的。”

马格努斯拿出手机，在上面记了些东西，亚力克坐在那儿看着他，看起来有些不太自然。

“你还能记起来其他的事情吗？”

“不，不太能了。我的脑子里好像浆糊一样，”亚力克实话实说，“我知道你可能听过这句话无数次了，但是我真的没有干这件事儿。我绝不会碰那个女生一下，我绝不会的。”亚力克的声音不自觉地加大了。

“好的，这就是我所要知道的一切了。”马格努斯一边说一边打开了房门，留下有些迷茫的亚力克坐在房间里。

“看起来你给你自己找了个好律师，”马格努斯对站在门外的玛丽丝说，而后他转过身，微笑着看向亚力克。

“有人通知亚力克今早要前往警察局。”玛丽丝说。

“你们安排正式会谈了吗？”马格努斯问。

“还没有，我想目前来说这应该是是非正式的。”

“处理你们这个事件的是哪位警探？”

“警探卢克·加罗威。”玛丽丝回道。

“嗯...我知道加罗威警探，他不是管理凶杀案的吗？”马格努斯有些奇怪，他不知道为什么加罗威警探会接下这件案子。

“他是我们的老朋友。”玛丽丝解释道。

“好的，”马格努斯一边思考着一边说，他应该想到卢克已经和莱特伍德家族认识许多年了，“我可以给局里打个电话，预约一下正式会谈。亚力克需要做一份陈述，而后我们就能知道他们是否需要逮捕亚力克了。如果需要的话，我会让初审还有保释听证会尽快举行。下午之前我应该就能让你们两个回家了，而后我们就可以进行你的辩护了。”马格努斯看向亚力克。

“你确定这一切能这么快就结束吗？”玛丽丝有些不确定。

马格努斯看向玛丽丝，挑了挑眉，又将目光锁定到亚力克的身上，“确定。”他的眼睛从未离开亚力克的脸，“你不会在那里待上一晚上的。”

“昨晚他们抽了些亚力克的血，我们拿了其中一些做了单独的检验，现在它们还在我公司常用的检验机构里检查中，不过一有结果我就让我那边儿的人将结果传给你。”

“很好，”马格努斯说，“我要先给局里打个电话，而后叫辆车，再从我的办公室里拿些东西。”

“我开车来的，可以坐我的车。”玛丽丝提议。

马格努斯犹豫了一下，而后点了点头，“好的，等我一会儿。”

马格努斯转向亚力克，微笑着，“我会帮你的，”他想让这个男人安心一些。当他走向办公室的时候，他选择无视掉拉格纳脸上的表情。

在路上，马格努斯调出卢克的手机号，拨打了过去，卢克马上就接了起来。

“嘿，马格努斯。”卢克听起来很开心。

“嗨，卢克。最近怎么样啊？乔斯琳还好吧？”

“还是老样子，乔斯琳也很好，还在忙着她画廊那边儿的工作。”

“那就好。”马格努斯说。

“怎么了？我猜这应该不是一通来寒暄的电话吧。”卢克太了解马格努斯了。

“确实，我不仅仅是来询问家里情况的，我想要为亚力克·莱特伍德预约一个正式会谈。”

“你打算为亚力克辩护了？”卢克听起来有些惊讶，他知道马格努斯和莱特伍德之间有些不太愉快的过去，但他并不知道其中具体的原因，而他也觉得这不是自己应该管的事情。

“是的。”马格努斯回复。

“太棒了，亚力克是个好孩子。”卢克衷心的说。

“这就是为什么你接下来这个案子？”

“我得确保这件事儿不出错，这样的事情可能会毁了他的一生，而亚力克不应该经历这些。”

马格努斯听到卢克的话语之后松了口气，卢克是一位品格正直的人，如果他相信亚力克是一个不会做这种事情的人，那么他就不是这种人。马格努斯觉得自己在看人这方面很少出错，不过极其偶尔的时候，他还是会看错人。但他现在相信亚力克不会是那个例外。

“我们可以现在过去吗？”马格努斯问。

“我会准备好一间审讯室的。”卢克回答。

“你们会逮捕他吗？”马格努斯不得不问。

“我们没有别的选择。”卢克的声音也很悲伤。

“我明白，能提前告知一声已经很好了。十五分钟之后见。”马格努斯收拾好他需要带的东西而后锁上了他的办公室。

马格努斯转身，却被吓了一跳。拉格纳正站在他的身后。

“你对于玛丽丝和罗伯特莱特伍德的态度已经十分明显了，你确定你接下这个案子没问题吗？”拉格纳关心的询问。

“我很确定，”马格努斯说，“如果是玛丽丝或者罗伯特需要我的帮助，我的答案可能会有所不同，不过我的直觉告诉我，亚历山大是无辜的。”

“你的直觉？所以说他恰好是你最喜欢的那种类型这件事儿，和你接下这个案子之间没有任何关系咯？毕竟他又高大又英俊又是黑色头发。”拉格纳一脸看好戏的表情。

“是吗，我可没注意到呢。”马格努斯故作惊讶，“我刚刚和卢克通过电话了，他认为亚力克是无辜的。”

拉格纳想了想，“好吧，他们在前台那儿等着你呢。那周一见。”

“周一见。”马格努斯笑着回应。

马格努斯走到前台的时候发现玛丽丝坐在一旁等着，而亚力克则在旁边徘徊着。

“准备好了吗？”马格努斯问他们。

“没有，但是我觉得我没什么选择。”亚力克轻声回答。

他们走出事务所，马格努斯惊讶的发现他们走向了一辆没有什么特点的吉普。

“你坐在前面吧。”亚力克为马格努斯打开了前面的车门，马格努斯看着他而后坐进了副驾驶座里。

“莱特伍德夫人，你能让谁把亚力克的护照带到局里去吗？”马格努斯在手机上记着什么东西，而后询问。

“他们要逮捕他？”玛丽丝问。

“是的，”马格努斯回答，“我会减少他在中央拘留所滞留的时间，亚力克也会被单独拘禁直到他被传讯。我们应该会在一个小时之内得到传讯的消息，那儿的人欠我几个人情。”马格努斯解释道，“如果需要保释金的话，你们会支付的对吧？”

“当然。”玛丽丝回答。

“为什么需要护照？”亚力克从后座问道。

“如果你上交了你的护照，局里会有机会在你做出保证的情况下当即释放你，不过由于你过于引人注目，他们很可能不会这么做了。我会和刑事司法人员诉说这件事情的情况的。”马格努斯耐心的解释给他听。

“亚历山大，当你被拘禁的时候，会有刑事司法代行机构的人前来与你谈话，告诉他们你的家庭住址等信息，包括你父母的信息，这些都会在稍后进行核实。还有，要告诉他们，你的律师是我，这样他们应该就不会再问你什么问题了，不过如果他们还问你什么问题的话，不要回答。如果我没在你身旁，不要回答任何地检署或者警署的人的问题。如果是刑事司法机构的人来问你问题，你只需回答去问我的律师马格努斯·贝恩就可以了。”

亚力克点点头。

“明白了吗？”马格努斯想要确认一下。

“我知道了！”亚力克烦躁地大声回复。

“亚力克，我们现在所讨论的事情都是为了你自己好。”马格努斯声音轻柔，亚力克垂下眼睛。

“我知道，对不起。”亚力克轻声道歉。

“这个过程不会很愉快，但是我向你保证，我会尽快让你远离那里，你一定要相信我。”

“我确实相信你。”亚力克说着，注视着马格努斯的双眼，“我不知道为什么，但是我相信你。”

马格努斯快要控制不自己脸上不自觉地笑容了。

当马格努斯在前座上用他的手机记录事件时，亚力克一直盯着他。当他的母亲提及全纽约最好的律师时，他可从来没想过他会是这样一个人。

纵使这个人可能是亚力克见过的最英俊的男人，但除去他精致的外表，他同样是引人注目的，而他的父母全部都很歧视拥有这样性格的人。所以他的母亲选择了这样的人实在是出乎亚力克的意料。

在他的母亲和马格努斯之间很明显有一些不愉快的过去，而他想知道他们之间发生了什么，但是现在显然不是询问这件事情的最好时机。当然，他可不觉得他的母亲会告诉他，不过他没准可以从马格努斯的嘴里知道这些过去的事情。

亚力克的脑子里仿佛有架鼓在响，他还觉得恶心，他希望自己能喝点儿水，再来上一片儿阿司匹林。他不知道为什么这一切会发生在自己的身上，也许是不想让他待人友好吧。也许他应该直接离开酒吧忽视她。

没用上多久他们就到达了警察局，亚力克感觉到紧张的感觉在他的身体里滋生。他粗略地知道如果他被逮捕之后他会发生什么，这就是你的父母都是律师带给你的好处，即使这些知识灌输进你脑海里方式并不怎么愉快。

“亚力克？”马格努斯喊着他的名字，想要引起他的注意，但他想着自己的事情过于入迷了。

“亚历山大！”马格努斯加大了声音，这一次亚力克终于抬头了，看向马格努斯。他的脸上飘过一抹红色，而马格努斯不由得在心里想这样的亚力克有多可爱。

“我们到地方了，你准备好了吗？”马格努斯问。

亚力克深呼吸一口气，让自己冷静下来，而后点点头。他感觉自己都快发不出声音了。谢天谢地，媒体并不知道他们要来到这里，这样才能在没引起注意之前走进警察局。

马格努斯大步走向前台招待，并向其解释了自己此次前来的含义。这时突然出现了一名警员，而后带领他们穿过大厅，走向了审讯室。马格努斯示意亚力克坐下，而后他坐在了亚力克的旁边。

“亚历山大，”马格努斯的脸上带着温暖的笑容，“你会挺过去这一切的，而我会陪你走过这一切。”

“你带了什么私人物品吗？”马格努斯问。

“只带了我的手机和钱包。”亚力克回答。

“我建议你把这些东西交给你的母亲保管，在中央拘留所，他们只会把这些东西带走。”

亚力克将东西都交给了他的母亲，他想这大概是最好的选择了，这样他就能少操心一件事情了。

玛丽丝看向微笑着看着马格努斯的亚力克，知道自己的选择是正确的，她选择了马格努斯作为亚力克的律师。当然，♥♥♥当她告诉罗伯特他的选择时，罗伯特不同意，而后冲出房门。玛丽丝不由得想，也许他永远不回来对他们所有人来说都是最好的选择了。

玛丽丝已经让罗伯特控制她的孩子她的家庭太长时间了。她知道这是错的，但她还是盲目地选择了遵从罗伯特的想法，因为他是自己的丈夫，他是这个家庭的核心，她曾那么爱他，那么相信他，同时也那么惧怕他。她一直认为都将他以为成她所希望的样子，直到最近，她发现了罗伯特的背叛，而这便是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。玛丽丝能够感觉到她xiong口中的疼痛在一点点滋生，几乎要将她吞噬殆尽。她对她家人做的事情，对亚力克所做的事情，一切都源于她相信了她最不应该相信的东西。她甚至不应该被称作母亲，她只能希望这一切都不会太晚，她希望她还能修补她与她孩子们之间的关系，能够告诉她的孩子们，她正在改变。不过首先，他们还是需要洗清亚力克的罪行。当她看向马格努斯的时候，心里的愧疚又一次席卷了她。马格努斯是她人生中的另一个错误，她希望她能修补这一切，如果她知道怎么做的话。

当卢克走进房间的时候，亚力克紧张的快要跳起来。即使有着马格努斯的安慰，但他还是处在了崩溃的边缘。马格努斯握住他的手，想要安抚他，亚力克却反手紧紧握住了马格努斯的手，就好像他们是多年好友一样。

这时另一名警官走了进来，站在门旁。亚力克看向那名警官，看见的是他严厉的神情，亚力克只觉得自己深陷进一个名为恐惧的湖水之中。

“感谢各位能与今日上午前来。”卢克说道，“我们的谈话会被即时录音。”卢克解释道。“为了记录，我是警探卢克·加罗威，同样在场的还有警官阿拉里克·罗德里格斯，亚力克·莱特伍德，玛丽丝·莱特伍德以及马格努斯·贝恩。”

卢克整理了一下手上拿着的文件，而后看向亚力克。

“莱特伍德先生，”卢克的声音听起来极其正式，而这让亚力克十分想逃离这里。“你知道自己为什么被传讯到这里吗？”

“是因为昨晚发生在喧闹俱乐部的事件。”亚力克尽可能的保持着冷静。

“你昨晚为什么前往喧闹俱乐部？”

“我们当时在庆祝。”

“我们具体指的是谁？”

“我的妹妹伊莎贝尔，弟弟杰斯，我们的朋友西蒙，克莱莉和玛娅。”

“你们当时在庆祝什么？”

“昨晚，我们完成了最新的专辑。”

“所以你们聚在一起喝了酒？狂欢？”卢克询问。

“我只喝了可乐，我不喝酒。不过我不知道其他人喝了什么，当他们前往舞池的时候我就不知道他们去哪儿了。”

“你没有加入他们？”

“我不太会跳舞。”

“那你当时在那儿？”

“刚开始的时候我在贵宾区，之后我就去了吧台。”

“你为什么换了地方？”

“那儿的服务更快，灯光更好，我有点儿无聊了，所以我找了个地方工作。”

“好的。”卢克回答着，而后记下记录。

“那你是什么时候遇见坎蒂丝·斯通的？”

“谁？”亚力克有些迷茫。

“那个举报你企图侵犯她的女人。”

“哦，”亚力克说，“我正想走的时候，她走了进来，而后在吧台前坐在了我旁边。”

“是你先与她说话的吗？”

“她看起来十分沮丧，所以我就问了问她是否还好。”

“那她是怎么回复的？”

“她说她的男朋友背叛了她。”

“而后呢？”

“我又给自己点了一杯可乐，给她点了一杯水，而后我们谈了一会儿。”

“你喜欢她？”

“她看起来人不错。”

“继续。”卢克说。

“而后我就感觉到不太对劲，我的身体很轻，”亚力克说，“刚开始我还以为也许是调酒师不小心把给我的和给别人的弄混了，但是那喝起来并不像是酒，就是可乐的味道，只不过好像更甜了一些。”

亚力克暂停了一下，试图想起更多细节，“那之后的事情我记不起来太多了，我记得我好像尝试着给谁打电话，但是我找不到我的手机了。之后我就记得我就在外面了。”

卢克又整理了一下手头的文件，看了看文件上的问题清了清喉咙。他今天极其厌恶自己的工作。

“你不记得自己调戏了坎蒂丝吗？”

“不！”亚力克惊讶的回复。他即使喝醉了也绝不会做出这种事情的。

“那我想你也不记得你提议出门呼吸呼吸新鲜空气了？”

“不记得。”他的声音有些低。

“那你是否记得你要求坎蒂丝小姐为你进行口-交？”

“什么？”亚力克惊吼出声，“没有，我绝对绝对不会这么做的。”

“为什么呢？”

亚力克不知道他应该说些什么，他并不打算在卢克这个认识他多年的朋友以及刚刚任命为自己律师的马格努斯面前出柜。“她...不是我喜欢的类型。”他的话语有些含糊。

“为什么？她可是个十分迷人年轻的金发女孩。”

“所以呢？”

“她看起来就像是你的前女友。”

“我不会去占一个这样的女生的便宜，她那么伤心。”

“那么你承认她当时十分脆弱？”

“他从来没说过这句话。”马格努斯打断卢克。“他什么都没承认。”

“我没对她做任何事，我除了对她感到抱歉以外没有任何其他的想法。”

卢克重重地叹了口气。

“在这种双方各执一词的情况下，你还要在这种情况下逮捕我的辩护人？”马格努斯询问。

“我们有个目击证人。”卢克说，“酒吧里的一个工作人员看见了亚力克sao扰坎蒂丝，或者说看见了一部分。”

马格努斯僵住。这可不是个好消息，一点儿都不是。

“我想要查看这位证人的陈述。”马格努斯的声音平静。

卢克将手里的一份文件递给马格努斯。

“他走到外面想要抽口烟，却听见了坎蒂丝小姐的哭喊声，他上前，想要帮助她挣脱亚力克，却被亚力克打了一拳，鼻子受伤，随后他叫了安保人员。”

马格努斯的眼睛瞟了一眼亚力克的双手。上面没有什么痕迹。在别人的脸上重重打上一拳，不仅对方的鼻子会受伤，自己的手上也会留下印记，毕竟人脸是十分坚硬的。

“你还能记起其他的事情了吗？”卢克看向亚力克。

亚力克摇了摇头，“我还记得很多人在笑，但是我不知道这和这件事儿是否与此相关。”

卢克垂下双眼，不敢与他们对视。没错，他今天要恨死自己的工作了。

“亚历山大·吉迪恩·莱特伍德先生，你已被逮捕。你将被带到中央拘留所等候提审，直到你被正式起诉。”

“莱特伍德先生，是否清楚我上面所说的一切？”

“是的。”亚力克的声音有些破碎，亚力克紧紧握住马格努斯的手，企图深呼吸。现在可不是恐慌发作的好时机。

站在他们身后的警官走上前，手里拿着手铐。

“一定要这样吗？”马格努斯企图反对。

“流程就是这样的。”卢克回答，马格努斯只得点了点头。

“警员罗德里格斯将会带你前往中央拘留所，你需要在那里等待。”

“我们要求将莱特伍德先生单独拘留，毕竟他是一名名人，这使得他需要格外的隐私。”

“明白。”卢克回复，他已经想到这一点了，他已经告诉阿拉里克和狱警不要将亚力克放进一个公共拘留所内。

“亚历山大，”马格努斯说着松开了一直握着亚力克的手，“我们一会儿在中央拘留所再见，中间的这段时间我们没办法陪你，但是初审之后我们立马就会见面的。”

亚力克明白这个流程，于是点了点头。

玛丽丝走过来拥抱她的儿子，而当警官带走亚力克的时候，她还是控制不住的哭出了声。马格努斯不知道要怎么办，不过幸好卢克走了过来，安慰性地给玛丽丝了一个拥抱。

“他会没事儿的，他比你想象地要坚强的多。”

“但是他不应该遭受这一切！”玛丽丝声音里带着哭腔。

“你已经尽你所能了，马格努斯可是最好的律师。”

玛丽丝摇了摇头，而后深呼吸，振作起自己。

“我们该走了。”玛丽丝看向马格努斯。

当他们到达中央拘留所时，亚力克已经被拘禁起来了。玛丽丝的一个助手在那里等着他们，并递上了亚力克的护照。玛丽丝礼貌地说了声谢谢而后让她离开了。

警员罗德里格斯领着亚力克走进了中央拘留所，直接走到了拘留室。卢克要求他直接带着亚力克前往安德希尔那里。

阿拉里克讨厌这个人收到了如此特殊的照顾，一开始他以为这是上头下达的命令，但是卢克居然会因为上面的压力做到这样又显得十分奇怪。也许，他眼前的这个男人并没有媒体上报道的那么糟糕。毕竟卢克是阿拉里克认识的人中看人最准的人了。

“交给你了。”阿拉里克说着将文书交给了安德希尔。

安德希尔示意亚力克坐下。

“抱歉，但是现在手铐还不能卸下来。”这个警员解释着。

“没事的，”亚力克轻声回复。

“我需要了解些细节，随后要提取你的指纹并照几张照片。”

亚力克理解地点点头。警员询问的问题就是最基础的问，全名是什么，出生日期，家庭住址，社保号码以及家庭成员。亚力克一个接一个地快速答出这些问题。随后，警员将手铐解下，采取了亚力克的指纹并为其拍照。他甚至想因此开个玩笑，询问能不能把照片传给自己，然后将其发到自己的Ins上面。不过显然，这是杰斯会做的事情，而完全不像是亚力克会做的事儿。

“我没看到你有登记什么私人物品？”安德希尔看着亚力克询问道。

“我来这里之前把东西都交给我母亲了。”亚力克解释道。

“你的律师是马格努斯·贝恩。”安德希尔的语气相较询问更像是陈述。

亚力克点点头。

安德希尔领着亚力克走向一条长长的走廊，穿过所有拘留室，而后打开了走廊最深处的房门，这就是亚力克的单独拘留室。

“这里的一切都不太舒服，不过我觉得你可能不会在这里待太长时间的。我需要将你的皮带和鞋带拿走。”

“为什么？”亚力克下意识地问道而后就后悔自己居然问这么显而易见的问题。“不用了，我知道了。”

“你想要点儿什么喝的或者吃的吗？”安德希尔询问。

“一杯水就好，”亚力克被头顶的灯晃得皱起了眉。

安德希尔将牢门锁好，不一会儿就拿着两瓶水和两片阿司匹林走了过来。

亚力克看见阿司匹林的时候几乎松了口气。“谢谢。”

“看起来你挺需要这个的。”

“你为什么对我这么好？”亚力克询问。

“实话实说，我和我男朋友是你们的粉丝，我们不相信你会做出这种事情。”安德希尔回答，“同时，在知道了马格努斯·贝恩在为你辩护之后，我又接到了来自卢克警探的电话，我就知道了你绝无可能做出这种事了。”

亚力克看着安德希尔，感觉轻松了一些。

“你知道马格努斯和卢克？”

“卢克是我认识的最好的警探了，”安德希尔笑着，“马格努斯帮助了我男朋友他们家保住了他家的生意。那条街上的另一家也接受了帮助，并赢了官司。”

亚力克嘴上的笑容渐渐扩大了，卢克是他见过最好的人之一，现在他意识到，可能马格努斯也是这样的人。

“如果你不是一个好人的话，马格努斯是不会选择为你辩护的。要是你需要什么的话就按一下门口的铃。”

亚力克四周环视了一圈这个牢房，坐在chuang边上。丝毫不出乎意料的，这chuang硬得和石头似的。他打开了一瓶矿泉水，就着一瓶水将两片阿司匹林吃了下去。

亚力克一想到那个警员所说的话就控制不住地想微笑，他希望他更多的粉丝都能相信他是无辜的。同样，他的话语又让他有一点点的羡慕，即使他觉得早就不会羡慕这样的事情了。

亚力克认为自己永远都会独身一人，他知道自己永远无法得到自己想得到的东西，因为这样他就会失去他的事业以及他的家人。

他真的特别羡慕那个警员，他能像最普通的事情一样说出“我和我的男朋友”这句话，这短短几个字就仿佛在嘲笑他的无能一样。

不过实话实说，亚力克知道，如果他出柜的话，他的弟弟妹妹都会支持他的，他的父母绝对会立马想要与他划清界限，但是他们又不能再用他会失去他的弟弟妹妹来威胁他了，毕竟麦克斯已经去世了。同-性恋流行歌手现如今也不再是极其小众的队伍了，也许他出柜当时会立马掉一波粉，但是他的事业应该也会没事儿的。

在长达多年的思考，折磨以及教育之后，亚力克依旧不敢相信自己能够做最真实的自己。可马格努斯的笑容却充斥着亚力克的脑海，而他的心里就抱着一点点的幻想，也许，只是也许，如果是为了一个像是马格努斯这样的人能够走进他的生命中，那么他愿意尝试，走出这一步。


End file.
